


Fidelius

by cathybites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has never been good with secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelius

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998355) by [Blackberry_Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Venom/pseuds/Blackberry_Venom)



"Remus is a WHAT?"

James's hand clamps over Peter's mouth before he can say anything else. "Shh! We don't want the whole bloody school to find out!"

Sirius steps in front of him, looking quite grave and more than a little dangerous, every bit the scion of the noble house of Black. "You can't tell anyone about this, Peter. Don't even tell Remus. I don't want him to know that we know, not yet."

Peter just stares wide-eyed at Sirius, not responding until James pinches his arm. Then he nods his head vigorously, his pledges of silence muffled against James's palm.

"Do you swear it, Peter? Not a word to anyone. You can keep a secret, can't you?"

There's a cold twist in Peter's belly at Sirius's words because, no, he's never been able to keep a secret. They always manage to slip away from him, falling from his lips like silver coins sliding out of a ripped purse. He'd been scolded more than once by his mum for being a tattletale, but he couldn't help it. He just isn't a secret-keeper.

But James is whispering, "You can keep a secret, Peter. I know you can," and there's a pleading look in Sirius's eyes, and Peter remembers that these two boys are his best friends, the first true friends he's had in a long time. Remus is one of them, too, and even after Sirius's revelation, Peter can't imagine hurting Remus or letting any harm come to him.

So Peter decides that if he's only to keep one secret for the rest of his life, this will be the one. He nods again and James's hand slips away. "I swear," he says, "that I'll never say anything about this."

Sirius smiles at that and James hugs him tightly, patting him on the back. "See, Sirius, I told you Peter wouldn't tell. We can trust him."

Peter grins and prays that they won't give him the opportunity to prove them wrong.


End file.
